


In sickness (and in health)

by MiriRainbowitz



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 19:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/pseuds/MiriRainbowitz
Summary: Janai comes across an injured Amaya, and, against all expectations and her own betterjudgment, decides to help her.





	In sickness (and in health)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Callmeoa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Callmeoa).



Amaya's body _hurt_. That was, of course, to be expected- she had just fallen into a well-hidden hole in full armor. Stupid skittish horse getting spooked by something Amaya couldn't hear and charging off, carrying Amaya for a distance before dumping her into a hole in the ground.

Amaya tries to get up, but a sharp pain lancing up her left leg sends her crumpling back down again. Based on how badly it hurts, it might be broken. Well, that's wonderful.

More carefully this time, Amaya pushes herself up, trying to move her leg as little as possible. When she's standing up, she takes a look around.

It appears that she's fallen into a cave, which fortunately has an exit right in front of her. She's not sure she could have made the climb to the hole she'd fallen into, and she carefully exits the cave.

Once she's outside, she scans her surroundings, and dismay settles in her heart. She can't make out any familiar landmarks, and she's not sure she can climb up and get a better view.

She can, however, walk on level ground and hope someone will find her. If it's a human, great. If it's an elf… she might have her sword and shield, but she doesn't think her chances of survival would be all that high. She really hopes that a human finds her.

She walks for a while, and the landscape remains completely foreign to her. She's pretty sure she's deep into elven territory now, and she considers turning around and retracing her steps when she steps on some loose stones and falls onto her left leg. The agony is almost unbearable, but once it fades down to a tolerable level, she drags herself over to an outcrop and sits there.

She doubts she'll be able to move for a while, so she carefully takes off her sword, shield, and some of her armor. This place is as good as any to rest.

She's unaware of dozing off, but she jolts into consciousness when something hot presses against her neck. There's someone standing right in front of her, and with a growing sense of dread, she looks up into the face of the Sunfire elf general.

**Author's Note:**

> I just started a gofundme to get a hysterectomy. You can donate directly [here](https://www.gofundme.com/1nuiu3v7w0) or reblog [this post](https://dammmithardison.tumblr.com/post/185472729795/click-here-to-support-hysterectomy-organized-by) to spread the word.


End file.
